


Only Bloody Politics

by CampbellB1994



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Politician's Husband
Genre: Angry Sex, Arguing, Belts, Bondage, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Name-Calling, Office Sex, Roleplay, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Teasing, Toys, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine's Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: They may hate each other but that doesn't mean that they can't help each other out.
Relationships: Roland Blum/Aiden Hoynes
Comments: 60
Kudos: 18





	1. Toys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedShirtWriter34567](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/gifts).



> The Lawful Politicians.
> 
> Update: I should've done this a while ago and I am sorry that I haven't but the original creator of this pairing is RedShirtWriter34567. So I guess if you enjoy these go thank them for this pairing not me. 
> 
> That is all, 
> 
> Thank you and enjoy

“I don’t understand how you can’t care about this!” Aiden slams the door following behind Roland. “It’s not important. Whoever wins will be terrible.” Roland moves to the cupboard grabbing the bottle of whiskey. “You must have an opinion at least.” Aiden complains, grabbing the glass that Roland was filling up. “Fuck off!” The man says, grabbing Aiden’s arm and getting the glass again. “God sake!” The politician sighs, storming off to the living room. “Fucking coward!” Roland downs his whiskey, grabbing the bottle again. “Starting an argument and not finishing!” Aiden pokes his head out from the living room. “Well at least I can finish the important things!” The lawyer brings his glass into the living room seeing how Aiden was slumped on the sofa. “Go on!” Roland, pushes his foot down on Aiden’s. “Finish the argument.” Roland leans down, getting into the man’s face. “About how you don’t care about the future of this country.” Aiden spits, feeling a hand move down his thigh. “Yeah that one.” Aiden could feel Roland’s beard tickling his cheek. “Fucking idiot.” Aiden growls as Roland pulls the man up to his lips by the back of his neck kissing him roughly. 

Roland pushes the toy while watching as Aiden squirms under the hand that held him down. “I bet you’ve been thinking about this.” Roland leans down, nipping at Aiden’s neck. “Laying under me at my mercy. Aiden moans, finding Roland’s hand to try and push the toy in further. “Not yet.” Aiden shivers, pushing himself up onto his knees, Roland’s hand sliding to choke him. “What do you want?” Roland asks, scratching down the politician’s back, pushing him forward a little. Aiden sits back before rolling himself forward to tease the lawyer’s boxers. “Seems I can help you out.” Aiden licks a stripe up the fabric of the underwear, groaning as Roland turns up the vibration of the toy. “Now I really know what you think about, in that office of yours.” Roland wipes a finger over Aiden’s lips lifting the man’s mouth as he pushes two fingers in. The man moans, choking on Roland’s fingers but still leans down to take the fingers deeper into his mouth. “That’s it.” Roland slides a third in. “I alway knew you’d like this.” Roland leans down, nipping at Aiden’s ear. “Completely full.” 

“None of this teasing.” Roland groans, pushing the toy in further seeing how Aiden yelped at the sensation. “Use that mouth properly.” Roland grips Aiden’s chin, a line of drool running down and onto Roland’s length. “Come on.” The lawyer’s hand slips to hold the back of the politician’s neck pushing it down. Aiden chokes, Roland’s head lolls forward, mouth opening as he keeps control of both Aiden’s head and the toy. “God that mouth.” He moans, pulling on the other man’s hair making him around Roland. “I can’t.” Aiden moans muffled as his head is pushed down further. “Now would this be a good time to tell you I deface my voting cards?” Roland asks with a smirk seeing how Aiden looks up with angry eyes. “Sorry did you want to say something?” Roland teases, turning up the vibration to the highest, Aiden goes limp, his body shaking. Roland pulls Aiden up, wiping his mouth before watching him smirk. “What do you mean, it’s only bloody politics.” Aiden starts to chuckle, swallowing down his saliva. “Only bloody politics.” Roland repeats, stroking over the politician’s thighs before taking the toy out. 


	2. Belts

“Fuck sake! I told you this so many times!” Aiden shouts, picking up the newspaper. “You don’t talk about me to the fucking press. They are dogs!” He shakes the paper in front of Roland’s face. “When people ask, I am not one to let people down.” Roland snatches the paper from him. “If you are so willing to work with them maybe you’re a dog yourself.” Aiden grabs the other man’s jaw harshly. “Are you a dog?” Aiden squeezes his hand around the man’s jaw. “Why don’t you find out.” Roland growls back, gritting his teeth. “Okay then!” Aiden pushes the man onto his back against the sofa pulling off his belt. “Dog’s don’t have hands.” He tugs the man’s arms behind his back and secure them with a belt, tighter than he probably should have. “And they usually wear a collar.” This time Aiden pulls off his own belt wrapping it around Roland's neck and securing it. “Looks like you are a dog.” Roland spits at him making him pull the belt around the man’s neck tighter in response. “What will you do with that conclusion?” Roland teases, lifting his leg to Aiden’s crotch. “Treat you like one of course.” Aiden smirks, tightening his grip on the belt as he turns Roland onto his front. 

“God! Fuck Aiden.” Roland moans, twisting his head against the arm of the sofa. “Dogs can’t talk.” Aiden grumbles, slipping his hand down to cover Roland’s mouth, his fingers slipping into the man’s mouth. Aiden kisses Roland’s shoulder, scraping his teeth down the bone before they bite into the soft flesh. Roland chokes on Aiden’s fingers. “That’ll stop you talking to the press. Should get you a muzzle.” Aiden moans, thrusting into Roland at a rougher pace smirking as the lawyer growls under him. “Take it, you bad boy.” Aiden grits his teeth getting closer, sliding a hand to find the belt and pulling Roland’s head up. “Fuck.” The lawyer moans, his eyes closed, biting his lip drawing blood. “Taste it.” Aiden collects some of the blood that was falling down Roland’s chin before shoving the fingers back into Roland’s mouth making him moan. “Bet you want to taste more.” Aiden hooks his hands in Roland’s hair tugging him up. “You want me to feel your mouth?” Saliva and blood covered the man’s chin as he nodded. “Of course you do.” Aiden pulls him up to his knees. “Okay be a good dog for me.” 

Roland groans, turning his head away as Aiden throws water on him. “You can’t stay down here all night.” He says, pull Roland up. “Just let me sleep.” The man groans, his head collapsing back into the sofa. “You look a mess.” Aiden tells him, grabbing the man’s clothes. “Here.” He chucks them at the man on the sofa. “Fucking pathetic.” Aiden grumbles walking off to grab a glass of wine. He opens his phone looking through his messages, leaning against the cabinets as he sips his wine. “Sure you don’t need your belt?” Roland asks limping over to him and turning to show his bound hands to Aiden. “This one is actually yours.” Aiden tells him untying the man’s hands. “There’s probably some cream in the bathroom upstairs still.” He says looking at the red mark. “Maybe we will keep this one on.” Aiden toys with the belt around Rolands neck pulling him in again. “Oh should we?” Roland lifts his arm pushing his hand against Aiden’s neck. “Maybe we should put it on you?” Aiden puts his wine down gripping onto Roland’s hands as the other man pushes him up onto the counter. “Fuck Off!” He groans, kicking the man off of him. “Whose fucking pathetic now?” Roland spits, stealing Aiden’s wine and walking upstairs. “Good night.” 


	3. Stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Dubious Consent.

“Aiden fucking hell.” Roland growls, trying to twist his head to look at the man only for Aiden to push it back down into the mattress. “Don’t say a word.” Aiden, slides his hand over the back of Roland’s neck, keeping him pinned there as his thrusts turn rough. “Oh God you feel so good.” Aiden slides his hand down Rolands back, cupping the man’s bum. “I think we could fill you up a bit more.” Aiden whispers suddenly lifting his hand and slapping Roland. “Please.” Roland cries out, biting his lip, “Please what?” Aiden pulls the man up by his hair. “Please sir.” Aiden smirks dropping the other man’s head down. “What do you think?” Aiden pushes his finger in alongside his length without any warning Roland whimpering. “Oh don’t make that sound, you are loving this.” Aiden rests his head against Roland’s back, sliding another finger into Roland. “No more.” Roland closes his eyes feeling the man match his thrusts with the movement of his fingers. “Oh but we’ve only got one more left.” Roland whimpers as Aiden shoves the third in feeling tears prick at his eyes. “I think.” Aiden pants, now speeding up his movements again, sliding his fingers out. “That someone as pathetic as you doesn’t deserve to cum.” Aiden slides his hand down to Roland’s length wrapping his hands around it. “You don’t want to find out what happens if you do.” 

A tear runs down the man’s face as Aiden hits him, pulling at the belt that rests around his neck. “This is what happens when you don’t do what you’re told.” Aiden growls, digging his nails into Roland’s thighs. “Please stop, stop.” Roland whimpers looking around for a way out from under the man. “You asked for it.” Aiden closes his eyes, nipping at Roland’s neck. “Aiden.” He whimpers, Aiden pulling the belt a little tighter; Roland couldn’t breathe. Aiden sits up on his knees, pulling Roland up onto his too. “Please no.” Roland’s hand is pushed down against Aiden’s thigh. “You aren’t done… argh fuck! Why’d you do that.” Aiden stands grabbing at his thigh that Roland has stuck his teeth into. “I said stop.” Roland curls himself up, tugging at the belt to pull it off of his neck. “I told you to stop and you didn’t.” He let’s the tears fall, looking away from the other man. “I thought we were… fuck.” Aiden curses looking down at the man. “Can I get you anything? Shit, I’m sorry.” Aiden tries to lean in to touch Roland but he’s hit away. “Fuck.” Aiden slips out the room and runs down the stairs sitting on one of them near the bottom. “I’m a fucking selfish bastard.” He groans, starting to sob into his hands. 

“God today at work was exhausting. I thought an assistant was meant to help you, not cause more trouble.” Roland grumbles falling into the bed next to Aiden who was on his phone. “How about you. Meeting go well today?” Aiden puts his phone on the bedside table looking over to Roland; bruises already starting to show around his neck and arms. “Uh it was fine.” Aiden looks away, a little sick by the injuries he had caused the man. “I’m fine Aiden.” Roland moves closer to the man, resting a hand on his shoulder. Aiden looks over, Roland catching his lips and laying back on the bed, pulling Aiden on top of him. Aiden rests his hands above Roland’s head, trying to stay in the kiss but keeps looking down at the bruises. “Fuck I can’t.” Aiden rolls onto his back, holding a hand over his eyes. “I can’t after what I did to you.” Roland rolls onto his front, pushing Aiden’s shirt up and starts kissing him. Aiden closes his eyes, moving his hands behind his head trying to let Roland kiss him but flinches when he moves lower. “Roland, no.” Roland looks up at him. “I want to.” The man says, pulling down Aiden’s pyjama bottoms. Again Aiden closes his eyes trying to relax enough to feel pleasure from what the man was doing but could only see the bruises he’d left on Roland. “No Roland.” Aiden slides off the bed, pulling his pyjama bottoms back up and walking down the stairs, settling down on the sofa.


	4. Office

“Fucking took your time.” Roland rests his feet on his desk watching as Aiden comes through before closing the door behind him. “I had to do some things.” Aiden says sitting himself down on the desk chair in front of Roland. “Well we can’t go out for lunch anymore.” Roland says, head lolling back in his chair, sighing before dropping his feet and sitting back up again. “Now are you going to find a way of getting forgiveness. I accept begging and groveling.” Roland smirks looking around and through the windows and the rest of the staff getting on with their day, unaware of what was happening in the office. “I’m not going to beg for forgiveness because you missed the chance to have a sandwich.” Aiden crosses his arms over his chest. “Oh so groveling it is then.” Roland slides his chair away from the desk so that there was a pathway for Aiden. “Whenever you are ready.” Roland smirks, tapping his knee. “I’m not going to…” Aiden starts but looks up at Roland’s stern look. Aiden looks around before slipping his jacket off and moving onto his knees on the floor. “That’s it, good boy.” Roland watches as Aiden crawls over to him and sits up on his knees in front of the man. “Now when does the begging start?” Roland slides a hand into Aiden’s hair. 

“Under the desk if you are going to do that.” Roland teases, pulling at the man’s hair. “But this is me begging.” Aiden moves his mouth down and over the material of his trousers. “Under the desk.” Roland leans in grabbing Aiden’s hair tighter and pulling him under the desk. “And if someone walks in.” Aiden asks, licking his lips. “Then we will have to try and be quiet.” Roland says, shuffling in his chair so that Aiden could pull down his trousers. “Maybe after this begging we can find a solution to all this mess.” Roland pats Aiden’s hair softly as the man licks at his length. Roland bites his lip, closing his eyes softly. “That’s it’s, my good boy.” Roland encourages, pushing the man down further so that he choked a little. Aiden freezes when there is a knock on the door. “No you keep going.” Roland whispers to Aiden, kicking him. “Come in.” Roland calls out looking to see Maia walk in. “What do you want?” He groans lifting his hand that was in Aiden’s hair onto the desk to tap his pen. “I’ve got the paperwork you needed.” She says putting some stuff on the desk, flinching as she hears the man growl. “Are you alright?” She asks, noticing that his eyelids were droopy. “Yeah, just tired.” Roland clears his throat sliding Aiden back as he leans forward. 

Aiden stands up from under the desk, wiping his mouth and looking over to Roland. “I don’t understand how you can keep your cool. Anyone could’ve worked out what was happening.” He looks a little nervous. “Well they didn’t but.” Roland stands up. “Would it be a bad thing if they did?” Aiden doesn’t have time to process what was happening until Roland had him pressed up against his office window, kissing him. Aiden’s eyes went wide with worry, someone was sure to catch them like this. “You need to worry less.” Roland growls, biting the man’s lip and pulling at it gently making Aiden’s knees feel weak. “But it will mess everything up if they find out about us.” Aiden bites his own lip this time. “Worry less.” Roland says again, wrapping his hand around Aiden’s neck. “I can make anyone forget anything.” Roland whispers before shoving his tongue into Aiden’s mouth making the man choke but he kisses back, trying to bring an arm to wrap around Roland’s neck to pull him in more. “And anyway. They can’t see anyway.” Roland says a little out of breath. “The windows are tinted.” He says with a smirk.


	5. Meeting

“Hello Aiden, I’m Roland Blum. I’m going to be your divorce lawyer.” Aiden nods, shaking the man’s hand before sitting down. “Let’s get started shall we?” Roland sits back down on the chair and opens a notebook. “Any specific reason that you have made the decision to divorce?” Roland asks, looking up to Aiden who leans in his chair again. “Uh well we’ve had struggles in the past. You know politicians really should date each other.” He chuckles before stopping. “Well anyway, the last straw was when I met that man in the hotel.” Roland stops writing, looking up again. “You met a man?” He asks, sitting up. “Yeah, you see I’ve been questioning things for a while. So I thought ‘what the hell’ and I hired a man. Turns out…” He grabs his mug from the table, taking a sip. “Yep, I am attracted to men. Very much so.” Roland clears his throat. “Sounds rough. How’s she taking it?” Aiden takes a sip from his coffee before placing the mug down again. “As long as she gets the kids I don’t think she’ll care. I mean it would be nice to see them but.” He pauses looking over to the man. “If it makes it easier she can have them.” Aiden watches as Roland leans forward. “That’s where I come in. I’ll try to make it as easy as possible for both of you to come to an arrangement.” Roland’s hand brushes over Aiden’s hand as he grabs the file making the man shuffle in his seat. 

Aiden rests his coat on the coat stand before moving into the kitchen. “I hope you’ve been looking for houses.” Freya says looking up from the newspaper at him. “Not much longer and it’ll be official.” She says taking a drink from her tea before getting back to the paper. “I’m looking at a few places tonight. Won’t have to deal with me much longer.” Aiden says making his coffee as they hear Noah come in. “Are you fighting again?” He asks, twisting a toy in his hands. “No, we aren’t fighting. We were just talking about how I’m going to look for a new house.” Aiden explains leaning against the counter to look at his son. “Talking doesn’t include raised voices.” He says, grabbing an apple before leaving again. “So much for this not affecting the kids.” Freya says just above her breath, closing the newspaper up. “It’s a divorce it’s bound to affect them.” Aiden says in response. “I’m going to the shed.” He picks up his coffee and laptop walking out into the garden. 

“Right let’s talk a bit more about this man.” Roland turns a page in his notebook grabbing a pen again. “I need to know the details just in case it comes up.” He explains looking back up to Aiden. “I met him at a hotel, he was sitting at the bar waiting for me. I took him up to the room and well you know we had sex.” Aiden leans back, stretching his foot to brush against Roland’s, making the other man clear his throat. “Sorry I need to know exactly what you did.” Roland notices that Aiden bites his lip, swallowing. “There was making out. He got on his knees by the bed and well you can guess what happened and then we ended the night with sex, he rode me.” Aiden says, looking at Roland with wanting eyes. “And at what point did you realise that it was certain you were gay?” Roland asks, sliding a foot up Aiden’s leg. “Well I’d say as soon as he kissed me, he felt him grow against me. It’s definitely a different sensation then it is with a woman.” Aiden shuffles the chair forward so that the man’s foot rested on his crotch. “Good idea, the divorce.” Roland says, licking his lips hungrily. “Maybe you should see what it feels like the other way around. I’d happily help you with that.” Aiden bites his lip. “Might have to take you up on that offer.” 


	6. Wait

“I’m glad you took me up on my offer.” Roland says, opening up the door to his apartment and sneaking the man in. “Well you know now the wife is out the picture, no one to rush home to.” Aiden says, looking around the man’s apartment. “This place is nice.” Aiden says watching as Roland pulls him over to his bar. “What was he drinking?” Aiden looks confused as he sits on one of the bar stools and watches as Roland moves to the other side of the bar. “You said that you met him at the bar, what was he drinking?” Aiden clears his throat, trying to think back. “It was a cosmopolitan.” Aiden says, watching as Roland grabs a few spirits and a cocktail glass, starting to make it. “He was drinking it, not me. I didn’t get a drink.” Roland stops making his drink, resting it on the side before looking back to Aiden. “I did say I’d show you the other side. So I’m going to go over there whilst you take a drink and then meet you at the bar.” Roland taps Aiden’s hand before walking out into the hallway. Aiden shrugs, taking a sip of the cocktail as he sees the man walk through again. 

Roland growls as he feels Aiden kissing at his neck, sucking on it gently. Aiden pulls at Roland’s shirts starting to unbutton it. “Oh this’ll be good.” Roland says, tugging at the other man’s shirt. “There’s definitely an attraction.” Aiden smirks, pushing off Roland’s shirt before pulling his own off. “What do you want? My hand, my mouth?” Aiden starts to kiss down the man’s chest. “What did he do to you?” Roland asks, biting his lip and looking to Aiden who slides down onto his knees at the end of the bed. “Well I told him to get on his knees.” Aiden sits up on them. “And I put my hands on his shoulders.” Roland slides his hand onto Aiden’s shoulders and pushing the man down. “Open your legs.” Aiden pushes the man’s legs apart. “And then he did this.” Aiden tugs down Roland’s slacks. “When he started to pull them down with his hands.” Aiden says, pulling at Roland’s boxers. “I stopped him, grabbing his hands and pulling them behind his back and said.” Aiden is cut off by Roland tugging Aiden’s arms behind his back. “Just your mouth.” Roland growls, pushing Aiden’s head down. “Exactly.” Aiden says before taking the man into his mouth. 

“Oh god stop!” Roland says, pulling the man up by his head, moving himself back against the bed frame. “If I remember correctly.” Roland says, moving the man up and sliding his hands around the man’s hips. “He rode you?” Aiden nods, resting his hands on Roland’s shoulders. “Is this really the right thing to do?” Roland looks confused, moving his hands up to Aiden’s back. “What do you mean?” Aiden clears his throat. “Well you’re my lawyer and we are in the middle of the case. Isn’t this unprofessional?” Roland smirks, digging his nails into the man’s skin. “Well what do you think? Will this stop me from helping you? Or will I be helping you more?” He lifts Aiden up by the hips and positioning him over himself. “What do you think?” Aiden bites his lips as he bends his knees and lowers his head into Roland’s shoulder with a whimper as the man enters him. “If you want I can be rough, cold, with no love.” Roland whispers in the man’s ear turning him on further as he nods against his shoulder. “I’d like that.” Aiden is moved onto his back as Roland moves onto his knees. “I don’t care what you’d like.” Roland slides his hands around Aiden’s neck, thrusting into the man roughly. 


	7. Court

“Remember when we both need to stay professional. I’m lawyering and you are going to be on the stand.” Roland warns, pressing a hand to Aiden’s chest. “Yeah but I’ll have to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth.” Aiden bites his lip, interlinking their fingers on his chest. “That is very true.” Roland pushes Aiden back against the wall, rolling the tie between his fingers. “So what would you do if I distracted you?” Aiden pulls at the tie, pulling it out of his waistcoat. “Only start things that you don’t mind finishing.” Roland leans in to whisper against Aiden’s ear. The man shivers, watching as Roland just walks away and starts rifling through his briefcase whilst Aiden leant against the wall still rather flustered. “Oh come on, that is nothing compared to what I normally do.” Roland says, looking back to Aiden. “Anyway we’ve got to get in the car now so you better get yourself together.” Roland swings his bag over his shoulder before pulling Aiden’s arm along with him. 

Roland clears his throat looking over at Aiden who was on the stand. “So can you take us through how you know the accused?” Roland asks him, watching as the man leans forward and moves his tongue around his slightly agape mouth. “He’s a friend, very good friend at that. I’m pretty sure we almost made out once?” Aiden smirks watching as Roland glares at him. “Keep to just the facts.” Roland says, looking over to the judge. “And what were you doing on the 20th at 8pm?” Roland asks, Aiden shuffling in his spot at the stand. “Well if you want me to stick to the facts.” Aiden bites his lower lip. “I was having sex.” Aiden winks at the man. “It was domineering I guess you would say, I was being pou…” Roland puts his hand up. “You don’t need to tell us about the actual act.” Aiden chuckles, gripping at the wood of the stand. “Are you sure, I can go into lots of detail. I remember it rather well.” The other man shakes his head. “No further questions.” Before he sits down. 

“I can’t believe you!” Roland says, walking the two of them out of the court house and to the car. “You asked me what I was doing? Brought this on yourself.” Roland pushes Aiden into the passenger seat. “Oh I brought this on myself.” He pushes a hand against Aiden’s shoulder. “You were the one whoadmitted he was a submissive to the whole court. Now are you sure you want to finish what you started?” Aiden nods, swallowing. “Use your words.” Roland squeezing the man’s shoulder, pressing his knee into the man’s crotch. “Let’s go home.” Roland gets up moving over to the driver’s seat and starting the car. “I’m not going to just submit because you’re… oh.” Aiden groans, biting his lips as Roland slides his hand onto the man’s thigh, stroking it up and down. “Oh that’s what you think. But look at how you just fall apart just at my touch. And all those things you were doing in court, your teasing and that tongue thing you do. Practically begging for me to take you right there.” 

“Fu-” Roland slides a hand over Aiden’s mouth. “You don’t get to make any sounds after how you were playing up in court.” He looks at how the man shook underneath him. “I do wonder though.” Aiden whimpers as Roland thrusts into him again. “What you were going to say… something about being pounded?” The man curls his toes into the mattress. “Were you going to mention how your hands were pushed up here.” Roland pushes his hands up against the bed frame. “Or how you called me ‘sir’.” Roland smirks, leaning down so he could pull at Aiden’s bottom lip, making him come undone. “Oh look at this.” Roland teases, standing up from the bed. “I’m going to jump in the shower. Join me, if you can even stand on those shaking legs.” Roland chuckles. “I can stand up.” Aiden shuffles to the end of the bed, moving to stand up. “Are you going to take a step or just stand there.” The man teases, looking down to how Aiden’s legs trembled. “I can move.” Aiden lifts his leg before freezing. “Alright don’t hurt yourself.” Roland chuckles, wrapping his arms around the man before he falls to the floor. 


	8. Shirts

“Aiden?” Roland looks up from the newspaper he was reading as the door opens. Aiden huffs loudly, starting to unbutton his shirt; his fingers missing one as he pulls at the right side, a button flying off onto the floor as he grumbles something under his breath. Roland watches his boyfriend carefully, looking to the button that rolled next to the table leg before looking back up to Aiden. “Love?” Roland sneaks up behind Aiden, resting a hand on his hip. “I’m fine!” Aiden says, moving away from Roland as he grabs the neck of the shirt and pulls it up and over his head. Roland bites his lip, his hand reaching out to graze over the red scratches down the man’s back. “Hon don’t.” Aiden shakes his head, back muscles tightening as he stretches his arms. “Well stop looking so good then.” Roland advises, moving his mouth to the man’s neck. “Roland.” Aiden flinches, moving out of the man’s arms. “Aiden, don’t go to your office.” Roland snaps, watching the man shrug and start to walk off. His hands move to his belt, unbuckling it quickly and pulling it out of the buckles. “Aiden!” He growls, Roland catches up with Aiden just enough that he could slide his belt against Aiden’s stomach using it to pull the man against him. “Stay with me, love.” Roland nips at Aiden’s neck. “Let me look after you.” Aiden shivers, letting Roland trap his hands behind his back and between them. “Shh baby boy.” Roland moves the two of them to the sofa, pushing Aiden onto it. “Pass your shirt.” Roland tells him, Aiden lifting his arm up with the shirt in it. “This’ll help you stop thinking.” Roland moves onto his knees on the sofa and ties the shirt over the man’s eyes. 

Aiden whimpers, reaching a hand up to try and grab at Roland. “Stay still baby.” Roland purrs, taking hold of the younger man’s arms and moving them behind his back before shuffling in between his open legs. “I’ve got you.” Roland lines himself up, leaning down to rest his head in the crook of Aiden’s neck as he pushes in. Aiden lets out a loud moan, stress leaving his body. “I know what you need.” The man whimpers again, teeth scraping over his neck, feeling Roland’s beard tickle his neck. “Fuck.” Aiden cries out, Roland bottoming out. “Such naughty words from my baby’s mouth.” Roland pulls out, teasing him. “Please sir.” Aiden whines, shuffling himself closer to Roland again. “Tell me you’re sorry.” Roland holds the bottom of Aiden’s chin roughly. “I’m sorry.” Aiden bites his lips, groaning as Roland squeezes his hand around his jaw. “Sir.” He adds, Roland’s hand dropping to grip onto the sofa arm. “No more of those words now.” Roland brushes a hand over the blindfold as he thrusts in again, harsh and fast. Aiden manages to wiggle a hand out from behind his back. Gripping onto Roland’s shirt, fingers twisting into the fabric as his head goes funny. “Slipping away are we?” Roland asks, pressing his lips to Aiden’s, biting at the younger man’s lip. “Can’t even talk.” Roland smirks, tongue licking Aiden's chin, down to his Adam's apple to nibble at it. 

“Stay where you are?” Roland whispers, reaching over to grab a damp cloth to start cleaning Aiden with. “Are you thirsty?” Roland brushes Aiden’s hair out of his face. Aiden opens his mouth to speak but can barely put a word together. Roland moves to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. “I’ll go get you some new clothes.” Roland switches the water bottle for Aiden’s dirtied boxers and suit trousers. Before he leaves he watches to make sure that Aiden was in enough of his mind to drink. The man is quick to come back passing Aiden some boxers. “C-c.” Aiden tries to say, Roland pulling the man up onto his lap. “I know, you must be cold.” Roland soothes, sitting Aiden between his thighs so that he could slip one of his hoodies over the younger man; looking as if he were drowning in it. “Let’s find something.” Roland shifts to sit back a little, Aiden moving to rest on his side, head in the man’s lap with one hand gripping onto the older man’s thigh as he tries to keep himself grounded. “What do you want to watch?” Roland asks, Aiden just shrugging as he yawns, muscles rippling as he stretches. Roland flicks through for a while before landing on a movie and pressing play. “Stopped thinking haven’t you?” Aiden nods, kissing the man’s bare leg that rests just as his boxers finished. Roland leans back as the movie starts to play, moving a hand to the man’s back to rub circles into it. Aiden struggled to keep his eyes open, he wanted to but with how cloudy his head was feeling and the softness of Roland’s thighs and the hand on his back it was near impossible. He lets out a gentle sighs, relaxing slightly as he falls asleep. 


	9. Reviews

“There’s only one more box.” Aiden says, looking to Roland who had just been putting down the boxes in the bedroom. “I can get it. Just get started with unpacking.” Roland tells Aiden, kissing the man before making his way back down the stairs again. Aiden smiles, starting to unpack some of his clothes and shoes, putting them into the drawers that Roland had cleared for him. “I just need to make a call but then I’ll be back up.” Roland says as he puts down the last box. “That’s fine.” Aiden smiles opening up the wardrobe. He reached up, once he was alone again, so that he could get some hangers from the top, a box falling into his arms instead. “What’s this?” He says to himself, looking into the box to see the slips of paper in it. He looks through the door, hearing Roland still on the phone, as he sits down on the bed with the box in his lap and taking one of the slips out to read it through. “Have you got enough space?” Roland walks into the room looking to Aiden on the bed, paper slips surrounding him. “These are quite interesting.” Aiden smirks, moving over so that Roland could sit down. “Oh I forgot about these.” He says, taking one from the pile. “Head rating 9.” Roland smiles reading from the bit of paper. “Yes that seems to be the consensus through most of these. And the fact that most of these men finished several times.” Aiden looks over, holding a slip up. “Apart from the one who seems to despise you.” Roland grabs the bit of paper, feeling Aiden’s head against his shoulder. “Oh yes, I remember him.” Roland chuckles, chucking the paper in the bin. “I think we should forget that person happened.” He tells Aiden, connecting their lips and pushing Aiden back against the bed. 

Aiden moves them over so that Roland was on top before pushing the man away from the kiss. “What’s wrong?” He asks, moving back onto his knees. “I just wanted to see if they marked you accurately.” Aiden tells him, shuffling up to sitting. “You look good like that already, on your knees.” He reaches down to brush his thumb over the man’s lips before dipping it in his mouth. “Let’s see if we can get a 10?” Aiden suggests, guiding the man’s mouth to the zip of his trousers. “Being all cocky are we?” Roland says, looking up but stopping as Aiden grabs the back of his head swiftly. “I think I should be asking you that.” Aiden tells him, pushing the man back down. Roland slides a hand to the man’s thigh to keep him steady, the other hand pulling down the zip and pulling enough of the fabric around to get to Aiden. “Put your hands behind your back.” Aiden tells him, keeping the man away from his length until he did so. “Don’t move them.” He pushes them against Roland’s back to make his point, falling back against the mattress as Roland’s mouth is around him. Aiden grabs hold of the man’s hair as he lets out a low quiet growl, Roland humming around him, his tongue flicking over the tip. “Roland.” He bites his lip drawing blood as his toes curl into the mattress. “Is this a 10?” He asks, words muffled, grabbing onto Aiden’s shaking legs. “I-.” The man says, a moan trapping his other words behind it. 

“So give me a slip then?” Aiden smiles, moving has hands behind his head. Roland sits up sighing. “That was just a stupid thing I did with one night stands.” He explains, sitting up on the side of the bed and grabbing his phone. “So I take this as a compliment?” Aiden asks, reaching a hand out to grab at Roland’s arm. “Where are you?” Aiden sighs, looking to where he was. “I’m here. Just have a lot on my mind.” He says, letting the man pull him back to laying down. “Let me help you with that.” Aiden says, resting a hand on the man’s stomach as he leans down to kiss him softly. “We’re in this together now.” He whispers when they break apart. “I know.” He says, bringing a hand up to cup the man’s face. “I’ve just spent so much time on my own with loveless one night stands and drugs to feed me that false happiness that I’m still not used to it being real.” Roland clears his throat trying to hide his tears. “You don’t need to hide anything. You don’t have to be strong all the time.” He nods, guiding Aiden to his lips again before the man settles his head on his chest. “Yes you should.” Roland mutters, lifting Aiden’s hand to his lips. “Should what?” Aiden turned so his chin was on the man’s chest. “Should take it as a compliment.” He smiles, resting a hand on Aiden’s back. 


	10. Valentines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's day fluff.

“Good morning.” Aiden leans over to kiss Roland’s cheek, holding a cup of coffee. “What’s this about?” The man asks, sitting up so he could grab the cup. “Valentine’s day.” Aiden shuffles back under the covers, letting Roland wrap his arm around him. “But are we really that type of couple?” He questions, taking a drink from his coffee. “That type of couple? What, you mean the lovey-dovey type?” The man nods, sliding his arm down so it was at Aiden’s waist to pull him back in. “You know I love you, I don’t need this one day to prove it.” Aiden shrugs, resting his head against Roland’s shoulder. “So I guess you don’t want to have your present then?” He asks, seeming a little upset. “You got me a present?” Roland seems a little surprised. “That’s just what you do, even the valentines before me and Freya split we still got each other something.” He explains, looking up at Roland who put down his mug, turning to wrap his arms around Aiden. “Why don’t I book a table, somewhere nice?” Aiden shrugs. “We can, or we can stay in and have a chill evening together. I know you aren’t into this kind of thing?” Roland leans in to kiss the man’s forehead. “I’ll sort something out. I promise.” Aiden smiles. “Thank you Hon. I’ve got an hour before I have to get ready for work.” He says, moving his hand down to Roland’s boxers. “Is this my first valentine’s gift?” Roland chuckles, helping Aiden move into his lap. “Maybe this is yours to me.” Aiden teases, his lips barely touching Roland’s as he speaks. “Of course love.” He pulls Aiden closer, against his body and connects their lips. 

Roland turns the oven down when he hears the door go. “If we are going out can I shower first?” Aiden asks as he comes through the door to see what Roland had done. “What is all this?” He looks around at the table with candles and plates laid out. “Well you wanted to do the whole going out to a restaurant thing but I wanted to stay in. So this is a compromise.” Aiden takes off his coat. “And you managed to cook without burning the house down?” Roland shakes his head, pulling Aiden into a hug. “How was work?” He asks but Aiden shakes his head, let’s not talk about work. What did you cook?” Roland moves them back, to the table. “Careful of the candle.” They both chuckle. “Sit down, I’ll plate up.” Roland kisses him before moving into the kitchen, Aiden sitting down. “I still can’t believe you did this.” Roland puts the plates down on the table. “I did say I’d sort something out. I wanted to show you how much I love you, I know we argue a lot and sometimes it seems it’s just sex but it’s so much more.” Aiden grabs onto Roland’s hand. “Hon, I know its more than the sex and I love you so much too.” He moves in to kiss him. 

“Why am I nervous?” Roland asks, Aiden passing him the present. “It isn’t anything bad.” He chuckles, wrapping his arm around the man. Roland starts to open the present, looking around at Aiden who holds the box steady. “Don’t break it.” He says without thinking, Roland smirking. “Okay love.” He opens up the box, moving aside the bubble wrap. “Oh this is…” He looks up at Aiden who nods before looking back down again, picking up the whisky glass. “How much was this?” He asks, spinning the glass in his hand and looking at the customisation. “That doesn’t matter. Money doesn’t matter.” Aiden looks up at Roland. “Thank you for this. I love it.” Roland kisses him, moving the whiskey glass and box onto the coffee table, pulling Aiden down so they were laying down on the sofa, lips connecting again and sliding his hand to the man’s lower back. “But I still don’t think you have to stress so much about valentine’s day being so special. I know you love me and I hope you know that I love you. We don’t need one day to prove it.” Aiden nods. “I know you love me.” He tells Roland, resting his head on the man’s chest as he wraps his arms around Aiden. 


End file.
